


love and chocolate

by MoonCat163



Category: Loki Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But clingy is okay, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Just so fluffy, Loki can be clingy, Loki helps with chores, Loki loves chocolate, Reader Insert, Tumblr: imagine-loki, chocolate cake, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: Imagine Loki occasionally wanting to be clingy to you. On the days where he doesn’t have missions, he’ll follow you around the house, helping you but also taking the opportunity to touch you when he can. You give him a faux annoyed glare, but he simply grins at you. Anyway, you’re a sucker for Loki so it can’t be helped.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	love and chocolate

When you woke in your bed early one morning, you expected to wake alone. After all, you’d gone to bed alone the previous evening. Now there was a large body next to you, sprawled out on the opposite side of the bed. You couldn’t help but smile at the sight as you slowly sat up so that you wouldn’t disturb him. 

If someone were to mention Loki’s name, they would immediately think of the taciturn brother of Thor, the one who’d tried to conquer the planet. They wouldn’t think of him as being soft and gentle, or even patient. 

That was their loss, though, you thought, as you very carefully brushed a strand of his dark hair away from his cheek. All the better to have him to yourself. 

When you left the bed, you silently drew the curtains, and closed the bedroom door before padding quietly to the kitchen. He’d just returned from a mission and was likely tired, so you wanted to let him sleep for as long as he wanted. 

You moved around soundlessly while making yourself breakfast, intending to cook for him when he did get up. You should have known better though, and smiled softly when two arms circled your waist from behind. Loki’s large hands splayed out over your stomach and he pulled you back into his chest. You leaned back into him while tilting your head to the side so that he could kiss the curve of your neck. 

“Good morning, pet,” he breathed, sleepily. 

“Good morning,” you replied. “I wasn’t expecting you to be home yet.”

“Hmmm,” he murmured. “We got home rather late, but I came straight here.”

“A pleasant surprise, then.”

You felt his smile against your skin just before he kissed your temple. He didn’t let go while you continued to cook, at least until you pointed him to the tea kettle. 

“The water’s hot. What would you like to eat?”

“Waffles,” he replied, almost immediately, which was what you’d been making anyway. 

“Okay. Sit and relax, yeah?”

So he did, and you finished making the waffles, and brought them, plus a bowl of sliced fruit, and chicken tenders to the table and sat with him. You both ate in silence until he’d finished his first cup of tea. 

“Do you have any plans today?” You asked. 

“None, other than spending time with my sweetheart,” he replied. “You?”

“Well, there is this certain prince that I’ve been seeing...he might not appreciate that I have another fella over.”

Loki laughed softly at that, knowing that you were comfortable teasing him. There would have been a time in his past where he might not have recognized the joke. 

“But really, I’ve taken a few days off. I wanted to do some cleaning, and thought maybe I’d try my hand at baking…”

“Cake?” Loki interrupted, suddenly very interested. 

“Well, bread, actually, but I can bake a cake, too, while the oven’s hot.”

“Splendid!”

If there was just one thing that Loki enjoyed more than pranking the Avengers, it was sweets, specifically chocolate cake. He could eat a whole one all by himself, which you found out quite by accident. You’d made a double layer cake the first time that he’d been to your home. You had cooked dinner for him, and then served the dessert. He evidently enjoyed it, so you told him to have as much as he liked, and then you watched, rather bemused and awestruck, while he finished it off. After that, you tried out other types of cakes, but chocolate emerged as his favorite. 

After eating, Loki stood beside you at the sink while you hand washed the few dishes. He dried them and put them away, and then stood behind you to hug you quickly, or to kiss the nape of your neck. 

Once that was done, you got dressed in order to start on the list of chores you wanted to get done today. So, old mail was scanned or shredded, books were placed back on the shelves, the bed was stripped and made with clean sheets and covers. When you’d finished making the bed, Loki scooped you up and fell across it with you. You scolded him while he laughed, then he started tickling you until you were breathless. 

“No cake until I get my chores done!” You gasped, trying to catch his wrists. “And no magic, either.”

“Spoilsport,” he chuckled, but helped you up anyway. 

He wanted to help, so you set him to dusting, and folding the laundry as it came out of the dryer. When he lingered over your unmentionables, you tried to rescue them, but he ended up playing ‘keep away’. He was too tall for you to reach them, and he wasn’t ticklish when you tried that tactic. So, you again threatened him with no cake, so he relented. You then quickly took the tempting items to your bedroom and put them away. 

“I swear you’re like a child!” You told him, exasperated.

Loki merely shrugged and grinned at you, unrepentant. You couldn’t help but shake your head, but you did give him a quick kiss before starting on the next tasks. He vacuumed while you mopped the kitchen and bathrooms, and then everything was done. 

He stole another kiss while you washed your hands and took out the recipe for the bread you wanted to make. Before you started, though, you handed him your tablet. 

“Look here, and find something you like.”

You showed him how to search Pinterest, and how to save cake recipes that caught his interest. That kept him engrossed while you started on the bread. He would occasionally glance up to watch for a couple of minutes before going back to his search. 

“Molten lava cake!” He finally announced. 

“Sounds delish,” you replied, while you were busy kneading the bread dough. 

Loki came up behind you, with his arms inevitably coming around your waist, while he watched over your shoulder. After a moment, he kissed your ear before nibbling at your lobe. You couldn’t push him away without getting flour all over him, but you did manage to elbow him just once. 

“Behave and I’ll wash your hair.”

Loki perked up at that. “Conditioner, too?” He asked, hopefully. 

“If you want,” you replied, “but you have to let me get the bread ready to bake.”

“Alright,” he sighed, reluctantly letting you go. 

“Why don’t you check my pantry and pull out the ingredients for your cake?”

Once you had the bread dough set aside to rise, you double checked the ingredients, then started putting everything together. You decided to use small ramekins so that you could save some to bake later in the evening. Loki watched intently, until you handed him the batter bowl. He wasn’t sure what to do with it until you scooped some of the remaining batter and put it into your mouth. 

“My mom always let me lick the bowl,” you explained. 

He followed your example, and then smiled. “I’ve never done this.”

“I’ll make sure to let you have it when I bake again.”

—

Later, once the bread and cakes were done, and after the evening meal, you and Loki relaxed in your large tub. You’d brought a plate with two of the cakes, which were still warm, while Loki carried wine and two glasses. 

Now you were curled against his chest while you fed him bites of the cake between sips of wine. You’d washed each other’s hair, and now rested together. Loki had his hand on your neck, and would pull you close for a kiss, or for a nibble on your neck or earlobe. In turn, you ran your hand over his chest or down his arm. 

“What are you thinking, pet?” He asked, softly, when you sighed and put your head on his shoulder. 

“Just thinking,” you replied, uncertain whether you wanted to voice your thoughts. 

“About what?” Loki ran his fingers through your hair. 

“About how much I love this certain prince that I’m seeing.”

Loki’s hand stopped its movement, and you were sure that you’d made a mistake in telling him how you felt. He set his wine aside in order to have you look at him. 

“Truly?” 

When you nodded, he smiled and kissed you until you were breathless. 

“Your certain prince loves you, too,” he said. 

Loki tightened his arms in order to hold you close when you sighed again. He scooped a bit of the chocolate filling, painted your lips with it, and then kissed you again. 

“Especially when you taste like chocolate.” 


End file.
